dokaponfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkling
Darkling is the most powerful class in the ''Dokapon'' series. Unlike the other classes, it cannot be switched to permanently, instead being active for 2 weeks, and it can only be gotten if the user has been in last place for a while. A Darkling cannot take control of towns, earn any G, fight monsters, or use any items or field magic. The whole purpose of the class is to get revenge on the other players. In Dokapon DX, anyone can become a darkling at anytime, even if they do not have the Dark Mark. However, in Dokapon Kingdom, if you spend two weeks in the last place and the Dark Mark (a purple bat) appears above your head, you are qualified for the Darkling Job (if you aren't in the last place, it will just fly away). While the purple bat is present, Weber may appear on Empty Spaces to give you the Contract. This is a 1G Item that instantly transforms the player, or in Dokapon Kingdom, transports its user to the Dark Space in Asiana. This does not prevent Weber from appearing to bestow Cursed Items as normal. To become the Darkling, the adventurer with the Dark Mark needs to land on the Dark Space in Asiana. Weber will ask for all your Towns, Items, Field Magics, and Cash in exchange for the power of the Darkling, which lasts 14 days. All Field Status Ailments will be healed, even Doom and Z Plague (only if you land on towns). He does not take your Castles or Equipment; Castles remain yours during Darklingdom, and Equipment is automatically returned afterward. The Darkling will revert to normal on the turn after '1 day of Darklingdom' remains, with that being the last turn to use Dark Arts or any other Darkling skill. It also will end prematurely if the Darkling is killed. The Darkling will also have a Demon Spinner, whose effect is identical to the Super Spinner, active for the duration of Darklingdom, meaning that he/she can easily travel quickly and chase down anyone they want to kill. For reference, a Super Spinner allows them to spin 2–5 spinners each turn when they move. The Darkling's main task is to summon monsters to towns. Summoning a monster gives EXP equal to the amount given for defeating said spawned monster. In combat, the Darkling is a fearsome foe; its Super Bounce reflects a spell at quadruple strength, and in Kingdom, it automatically Counters any attempts to Strike it. Its offensive magic of Giga Blaze can make quick work of enemies, and its skill of Delete can severely weaken or set back the opponent. All of its stats are tripled while a darkling, and the equipment they have is the most powerful equipment in the game, giving MASSIVE boosts to all of their stats. It is, however, possible to kill the Darkling. (One of the easiest ways, if the Darkling is cooperative, is to Counter the Darkling's Strike.) This usually results in no EXP or Gold, but the victorious player may take one of the Darkling's pieces of Equipment. If a killed Darkling gets their equipment stolen, that equipment will be gone from the normal player's equipment. (e.g. If a player steals the Overlord Crown, when the Darkling respawns as a normal player, he/she will have lost his/her accessory, if they had one.) Players are unable to give up a battle with a Darkling (though they can use skills such as Escape to get out of the battle) and the Darkling is also unable to give up. Killing a player automatically rewards the Darkling with enough EXP to advance to the level of that player. EXP gained by the Darkling will only be applied upon the Darkling player's first combat victory "after" Darklingdom. Because of this, EXP gained by the Darkling through killing other players can stack. In Dokapon Kingdom, your hairstyle will change to the default randomly after Darklingdom. Strategies Equipment and Stats When you become the Darkling, your equipment will be replaced: In addition, your stats will be tripled of your normal non-equipped self. Dark Arts The Darkling begins each turn by spinning the Dark Art Spinner, which provides Dark Art points. These points can be spent on Dark Arts, which replace the player's Bag during Darklingdom. Only one Dark Art can be used each turn, but there is no limit to the number of times each field skill can be used. If the Darkling starts its turn immediately with combat, the Dark Art Spinner is skipped, rewarding no Dark Art points that turn, ensure you end all battles the same turn you start them to avoid missing out on Dark Art points. Trivia *This is the only Job that can't be chosen at Dokapon Castle, but instead obtained from a Special Event NPC. *If a Darkling takes any damage, the player's HP is restored when Darklingdom ends and the player's job reverts. Gallery Male_Darkling_Icon.png Female_Darkling_Icon.png Category:Characters Category:Jobs Category:Dokapon Kingdom jobs